marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Men's Adventures Vol 1 27
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Girl Who Was Afraid | Penciler2_1 = Mort Lawrence | Synopsis2 = Steve Rogers and Bucky are part of US Army detail dispatched to Egypt to root out communist elements in the area. While riding on camels they are greeted by the wealthy Adu Bey who tells them that he loves Americans and welcomes them back to his home as his welcomed guests. Riding in Bey's limo, the pair listen as Adu tells them that he dislikes war and hates communists that are creating conflict. At Bey's luxurious mansion, a show is put on for the two Americans and they watch a female dance put on a performance for them. Steve suddenly realizes that the woman is tapping out Morse Code in her routine and that the message is asking them for help, asking them to meet her that night at the old well. Retiring for the night, Steve sneaks out of his room to meet with the woman who tells them that she is a prisoner of Adu Bey and that he really is a supporter of communism. Believing the girls story, Steve tells her that he can get the aid of Captain America and tells her to wait for the hero in the stables. Returning to his room, Steve wakes up his partner and they change into Captain America and Bucky and go to meet the girl. When they arrive they find communist agents trying to take the girl away and fight them off. The girl then leads them on horseback to Adu Bey's family crypt where she tells them the communists are hiding out. Inside the tomb they find a bunch of radio equipment that the communists are using for spying. Suddenly they are attacked by communist agents and taken prisoner. When Adu Bey appears in his crypt demanding to know what is going on, he too is taken prisoner. Captain America and Bucky are then shocked to learn that the woman whom they came to aid is really the leader of the communist cell. Cap and Bucky break free of their bonds and fight their way to freedom, rescuing Adu Bey in the process. As they flee, the woman tries to shoot them, but the shots cause the fragile tomb to collapse, killing the communists and smashing their equipment. In the aftermath, Cap and Bucky realize that Bey was genuine in his love of Americans and when they apologize for the destruction of his family crypt, he brushes it off telling them that he was glad it could be used to wipe out the communists hiding in his midst. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * Replica of Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Ship That Vanished | Penciler3_1 = Bob Powell | Synopsis3 = Behind the Iron Curtain, Soviet agents are meeting to discussing an invasion of Russian ships on American waters. They decide that in order for their mission to be a success they must first eliminate the Sub-Mariner who has sided with the Americans in the past. Soviet agent Zuko has come up with a plan, having designed a ship that can cloak itself, telling them that he can destroy the Sub-Mariner with ease. Zuko's superiors allow him to try, but warn him that failure to eliminate the Sub-Mariner will end in his death. A few days later along an Allied port, Zuko's ship attacks the boats there and when the Allied military tries to converge on it, the ship suddenly vanishes from sight. While down in Atlantis, the Sub-Mariner learns of the news, and is unimpressed with the human's continued battling with one another. Namora suggests that Namor does something about it as the conflict could threaten their people, convincing Namor to go out and stop the source of the attacks. As he leaves, Namora ponders how Namor's mind is always on the surface woman named Betty Dean, and hopes to one day convince the Sub-Mariner to love her instead. The Sub-Mariner and a number of his subjects swim out to sea and converge on Zuko's ship, however as they approach the ship suddenly vanishes from sight. Namor and his minions then search for traces of the ship. Zuko uses this opportunity to deploy a submarine he has hidden in his ship to attack them. Spotting the sudden appearance of the submarine, the Sub-Mariner easily destroys it, killing all hands on board. When Zuko ponders this situation, he comes up with another more subtler approach at dealing with the underwater monarch. He calls the newspaper office where Betty Dean works and tells her that there is something happening on pier along the South River. Betty goes there to get the scoop on the story but instead finds herself captured by Zuko's minions. They tie her to the mast-head of the ship and go out searching for the Sub-Mariner once more. Namor has returned back to Atlantis where Namora gloats at how easily Namor was defeated when Natu, one of Namor's subjects, tells the Sub-Mariner that the mysterious ship has reappeared and that Betty Dean is a prisoner aboard it. Ignoring his people's pleas to not go, Namor comes up with a plan to stop Zuko's ship. Getting his people to build up the reefs around the ship, they trap it in preventing Zuko and his men from leaving. Low on food, they spot a whale in the water with them and harpoon it and bring it aboard. However this proves to be a trap as Namor and his warriors are hiding inside the whale and attack when it is cut open. They then attack, destroying Zuko's ship, sinking it while Namor rescues Betty. With the Soviets drowning in the water, Namor returns Betty back home to New York. There Betty asks Namor when he will return to live on the land, and Namor tells her that he will on the day the human race can live in peace with each other. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *Although the Captain America story references the title characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of these are really William Burnside and Jack Monroe who replaced the original Captain America and Bucky in the 50s. *In the Sub-Mariner story, Namora is presented as a potential love interest for the Sub-Mariner, at the time of this story's publication it had not been established that Namora is a cousin to Namor. *The Atlanteans in this story are depicted as humanoid frog people, differing from the traditional cat-fish like appearance that Atlanteans appeared as in early stories that were the trademark of Sub-Mariner creator Bill Everett. *Human Torch story is reprinted in Marvel Super-Heroes #12. *Captain America story is reprinted in Marvel Super-Heroes #14. | Trivia = *The Human Torch story "The Threat of the Jet" is the first time in a Marvel story that the fear of super-heroes amazing powers is used as a plot device. | Recommended = | Links = }}